


Nbin Kiss Lottery

by Anonymous



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of Nbin kissing drabbles, ficlets and short stories written by the Intoxicating Fic Fest Mod team as a thank you for our wonderful supporters!Each chapter is a different request, we hope you enjoy.





	1. obsidian allure (desparation kiss, nightclub au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Desperation Kiss + Nightclub AU + 'Really was his fault for wearing all black. He should know what a deadly look it is on him.'
> 
> For: chicbabyleo
> 
> From: Mod L

It really _was_ Hakyeon’s fault for wearing all black tonight. He should’ve known what a deadly look it was on him, been more aware of how such an ensemble would drive Hongbin wild under the bewildering flickers of light that nightclub had to offer.

It truly was a travesty just how alluring he’d looked in that thin, black V-neck shirt which hung sinfully low down into Hakyeon’s torso; enough to expose slithers of a cheekbone and extortionate amounts of bronzed skin that Hongbin’s palms were now graciously caressing under the dim-lit alleyway outside, complimented beautifully by the moonlight.

Not to mention a pair of ludicrously tight leather pants which had accentuated every curve of Hakyeon’s waist and thighs, sporting a material that rippled under the faintest, kaleidoscopic flashes of fluorescent light in that just as tightly packed room - complete with a thick, black choker that truly formed a deadly ensemble from the start, enough to rouse all of the deepest desires within Hongbin, and what prompted him to drag Hakyeon out of that club at the first opportunity he got.

He needed to savour his company alone, and Hakyeon had been a more than a willing companion to fulfil his request.

Without much warning Hongbin pinned the other man against the brick-walled alleyway, faces and lips bare millimetres apart which stirred an uncharacteristically feral level of hunger from deep inside Hongbin’s loins; right now, he wanted nothing more than to savour those glistening lips, attached to the owner of those rivetingly sparkling eyes and alluring physique. To relish in the taste of him until he left him breathless and robbed him of clarity after every succinctly seductive manoeuvre he had pulled off tonight, what made him so desperate to take him out in the first place.

Ragged breaths extruded visibly cold air against each other’s mouths before, rather abruptly, Hongbin had leaned in and pressed his lips against Hakyeon’s, sparks immediately erupting in his mind at the electrifying contact, all the more shocked by the almost immediate level of animalistic reciprocation received on his end.

They kissed messily, hungrily with frequent withdrawals for breath – afraid they would suffocate from having engulfed too much of the other in such haste. A little too lightheaded from the heated exchanges, going back and forth like unrelenting tides pounding against a rugged, sandy shore; there seemed an undeniably irresistible, magnetic force shared between their lips.

“B-Bin ah-“ the elder of the two murmured thickly, wetly as he felt Hongbin finally withdraw completely from his moistened lips. “We-we should take this elsewhere…”

And Hongbin was panting – trembling, pale arms planted either side of Hakyeon’s heaving shoulders against the filthy brick walls of the alley, all sense of logic lost to him, mind ablaze. It took a moment to regain his composure and breathe at a speed of normality, even laughing at the absurdity of it all, leaning a little into Hakyeon’s neck and tickling it with giggly, uneven breaths.

“W-we should, aish, I’m sorry hyung, I-“

“What for?” the other man softly interrupted. “I riled you up pretty badly in there, and _that_? Well, that retaliation was pretty fucking hot…”

Hakyeon propelled himself off the wall’s surface in an instant to coax his arms around Hongbin’s waist, pressing them impossibly closer together and leaning into the shell of his ear with a dangerously low tone: “Maybe you could show me more of that side to you when we get back to my place...”

And through the mutually shared warmth between their tightly-bound bodies, Hongbin thought he would be out of his mind to say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!! 
> 
> From the get go, I was immediately lured in by the simplistic sexiness of this prompt, and I just hope that you enjoyed this as much as I did enjoy writing it!! >/////< 💓💕
> 
> \- Mod L


	2. And if the chains unshackled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: confession kiss + roommates + "You make my heart do the thing and it honestly freaks me out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: [KONGCHACHACHA](https://twitter.com/kongchachacha)
> 
> From: Mod K ♡

 

Fear slowly begins settling itself in Hongbin’s system, crawling through him in increasing uncertainty that makes him fix his gaze on his longtime friend- the apprehensiveness of the situation leading him to think that if he doesn’t do that, Hakyeon will disappear into the darkness of their flat’s hall carrying with him the unspoken words that Hongbin’s lips won’t dare say out loud. Tensions between them don’t regularly manifest this way, but when Hongbin can’t articulate what he wants to say and leaves Hakyeon with more questions than answers about his peculiarly odd behaviour he can quite empathize with his friend--he would also be bewildered.

 

“Ah” Hakyeon sighs, small signs of exasperation latching tightly to such simple a sound, “So it is like that, Hongbin-ah?” he hears Hakyeon say, words cutting through Hongbin like a blade that leaves him staggering and without any way to respond in sight.

 

The question is an evident open challenge to Hongbin’s silence, and he is clearly aware of it by the hints of frustration in his eyes that Hongbin quickly detects and the light tremble of his lips that gives away the discontentment at the unforeseen change they have suddenly gone through. Bad intentions are not what Hongbin harbours in his thought process, and there is no malice when he tries to push the other away whenever the distance between becomes to close for comfort. It’s beyond Hongbin, to the point that he would even prefer to drop dead instead of letting Hakyeon get near him and be able to feel the way that Hongbin’s breath stills in an inaudible gasp, heart somersaulting inside his ribcage whenever the bridge that has formed between the two physically closes.

 

Hongbin’s gaze lowers and he can’t even begin to explain the rush of gratitude that flows through his veins when Hakyeon doesn’t even attempt to turn the lights in their place, standing idly in front of the couch Hongbin is huddling at, “Hongbin-ah” he begins, “If I have done something that may have bothered you the past few weeks- do let me know, please?”

 

The way that guilt creeps up Hongbin’s body so rapidly makes his breath hitch, especially when the irritation in Hakyeon’s tone diminishes in an instant, replacing itself by genuine concern painting itself in those ever sincere dark orbs that Hongbin more often than not has found himself getting lost into. He is aware there is no method to vanquish it and it just hammers the wrongfulness in the situation deeply in Hongbin’s mind.

 

There is nothing that Hongbin could deem incorrect. The portfolio of things Hakyeon has done puts itself on display in Hongbin’s mind, page by page showing how there is no wrongdoing--not a direct one at least. They have been living together for years and the way each other ticks in this friendship is basic knowledge to each other, so Hongbin understands Hakyeon’s confusion and knows that is anything but uncalled for.

 

Hongbin is conscious of having been the one that withdrew, yet hearing worry covering each word that leaves Hakyeon’s mouth makes him feel a weight at the pit of his stomach. His confusing actions aren’t healthy, and Hongbin is owner of that knowledge, seeing just how he is hurting the one he cares for the most with the sharp silence and constant rejection.  Yet, Hongbin’s hand still tremble when his lips are even close to uttering Hakyeon’s name, fingers clutching the fabric of his jeans for even a sliver of support because not even sitting down offers him the stability he would need.

 

“Hyung--”

 

He is cut off rapidly, the reaction from Hakyeon so lightning fast it leaves him startled with words being directed to him as soon as he opened his mouth, “Well you finally decide to go back to that, huh?” it’s an accusation he feels he is meant to be at the receiving end of. Hongbin bites on his bottom lip, his eyes fixing on his fidgeting hands as he hears Hakyeon go on,  “How long has it been?”

 _Plenty of weeks,_ Hongbin wants to say. He could give the exact count of days, and probably even the hours since this behaviour started, yet he wouldn’t find the exact day when realization hit and much less when was the beginning of it all. He only knows that it has always been present somehow, a lingering feeling of completion whenever he as much as interacted with Hakyeon.He doesn’t want to pass as neither cheesy or creepy, as a stalker of his own realizations nor as a closet romantic--but when words hold truth to them they burn, and Hakyeon shouldn’t be wondering what he did wrong yet Hongbin is putting up a fight with one’s worst enemy, his own brain.

 

It shouldn’t be complicated to find the precise response when their friendship has been based on being open regarding anything and everything,  “Is it because I brought some friends the other day? It’s not like--” the quiver in Hakyeon’s voice isn’t missed by Hongbin, neither the way he is fidgeting on his spot and the urgent need in his tone to explain himself, “It’s not like we did anything bad--okay sure, we did disrupt your gaming session for a while but other than that..”

 

Hongbin clears his throat, no desire to remember the number of people that gravitate around Hakyeon and he sees the way Hakyeon hesitates, falling silent for some minutes, brief gaze at the ceiling in what seems a desperate search for a solution to this dilemma Hongbin has made them both a part of- one that shouldn’t be making Hakyeon doubt regarding how he behaves in their own flat but that ultimately does.

 

Yet Hongbin can’t deny the way fright has made him enclose himself in secrets he wishes wouldn’t ever reach Hakyeon’s ears. Hakyeon’s composure starts losing itself in his words, “Look, it’s not like I’m doing anything even close to immoral while you are locked up in your room”

 

And Hongbin knows, he is entirely aware. Yet he can’t help the unamused laugh that escapes his throat and the way his eyelids close in faux mockery, “Who’s calling you immoral? Am I?”

 

“Hey Lee Hongbin!”

 

“Whatever you do behind closed doors it’s entirely up to you, hyung” Hongbin says, instantly regretting letting those words slip from his lips, visibly flinching as if he had been burnt by pronouncing them, “I mean… It’s not like I would actually care, it’s your life”

 

Hakyeon lets out a simple _‘Ah’_ and nods his head lightly at the sudden words. It’s noticeable, too clear in the darkness of their living room- the way Hakyeon can even transmit how he feels the offense coming from Hongbin’s words. Hongbin huddles up against the couch in response, burying his head in his arms while trying his best to avoid the hurt that paints itself in Hakyeon’s face, “Ah, you don’t actually care, fine”

  


Hongbin responds with a weak wave of his hand. The attempt to dismiss Hakyeon’s words evident, a futile try to disguise his feelings under an uninterested and unaffected facade he struggles to put up for the apprehensiveness makes him unable to look into Hakyeon’s eyes. However, Hongbin is more than capable of feeling the evident discomfort in Hakyeon’s tune as it unveils itself vividly, so much that Hongbin’s ability picture it clearly in his mind without the need to look at him even makes him unstable. He does know almost all of Hakyeon’s expressions by heart after all - except ones that he has only wondered about vaguely and that make him hide his face in sudden embarrassment, “You are older than me, you can do as you please”

 

“Is that what our friendship has turned into?” Hakyeon asks, tone almost void of emotions but quivering with stinging. Hakyeon knows him ever since his worries only revolved around how to flee home to play basketball when grounded to the horrible sleeping patterns college induced on him, from the way he used to wake up to his mother’s nagging to now how he wakes up to Hakyeon randomly sleeping on his bed and mumbling his name like it had been a word made especially for him to say.

 

“What else can it turn into anyway?” slips from Hongbin’s lips as a reply to Hakyeon’s inquiry. It’s not like there is the tiniest glimmer of hope when he knows that Hakyeon won’t ever see him as nothing else than a younger brother and resignation takes over.

 

The sound of Hakyeon’s breath halting for a second as if he had been punched by an invisible force he can’t quite grasp finds its way to Hongbin’s ears, and when he looks up there is nothing but the sight of Hakyeon standing right in front of him. Only lights from the passing cars filtering through their blinds are what illuminate him--and it staggers, the unconcealed pain staggers him and renders him unable to form any kind of thoughts that even show any hint of coherency, “It has been fifteen years and it pains me that you are behaving like this, Bin-ah” there are tremors in Hakyeon’s voice that echo in Hongbin’s very own being, the sensation too foreign for him to cope with and yet,  he feels like stubbornness and stupidity were playing a sick joke on him, “I thought we could fix anything and everything but you are not letting me in and--”

 

“It freaks me out!” Hongbin interrupts, disentangling his arms in a haste and raising to his feet. The distance between them seeming abysmal but physically no more than being at arms length. Hongbin quivers, his sudden broken composure making alarms set off in Hakyeon’s mind--too evident by how his pupils dilate at seeing him nearly shaking from his outburst, “Hyung, it truly freaks me out”

 

“Bin-ah…”

 

“I truly don't know how to deal with this” Hongbin begins, emotions rushing like a waterfall in an incessant course taking him to a place where he may just crash and not come back to his feet ever, cascading enormously fast and without stop and taking his unsteady heartbeats with it, “I have tried, for weeks I have tried to convince myself that what I'm feeling isn't what I think it is--but hyung, I'm failing, miserably so”

 

Hakyeon attempts to speak, yet the way Hongbin raises his hands puts a halt to his words by that sole gesture. The uncertainty in his eyes is visible but Hongbin can’t bring himself to find a way to stop. It's a rush of sudden bravery, perhaps his mind to mouth filter not working coherently any longer in exchange for some seconds of unfiltered truth, “It irks me so much, seeing you with others when I have got so used to seeing you with me for so long”

  


It could be seen as selfish, perhaps even downplayed as childish and Hongbin would say that Hakyeon is nothing but correct if those were his statements. That he is being nonsensical and should just shut up, put a halt to the lack of rationality he is displaying-- Hakyeon doesn’t belong to him and has only been but his best friend, the person he grew up with and at the same time, someone who can elicit feelings that make Hongbin flail and question whether his words hold any sort of coherency to them. And it ashames him, terrible so. Yet, there’s no way he can’t stop the jealousy that he feels when he feels that the person who shakes him so much is slipping away.

 

“What are you…” Hakyeon utters, voice small and confusion embracing his words tightly, “What are you saying, Hongbin-Ah…” it’s painful, it borders terrifying when Hongbin can’t discern whether what he hears and see is besument or disgust, justified bewilderment or an unspoken rejection.

 

His gaze falls on their carpeted floor, embarrassment skyrocketing by the second, tinges of regret following suit and at the same time heart wanting to say out loud all the emotions it has held muted, “I can't stand it! It scares me”

 

Hakyeon takes a step forward, and Hongbin’s heart stops for second. He knows what Hakyeon is trying to do, he knows Hakyeon is going to approach and possibly hug him, attempt to bring calm to him with just smile and tell him to explain when he isn’t trembling, “Your smile frightens me, when you say my name my body trembles--when you look at me I…” Hongbin says under his breath, steps wanting to escape from Hakyeon and find the escape route immediately. He is confessing, he almost is, and when his gaze meets Hakyeon’s- he knows he has picked up on it.

 

“Nevermind that” Hongbin says, an abrupt halt to his words as his feet are already trying to find the quickest way to flee to the safety of his room.

 

“Hongbin-ah”, Hakyeon is quick to react, too fast to grasp what Hongbin is trying to do, and he calls out to him like that would make him put a stop to it all. He is captured in a haste, warmth enclosing his wrist tightly and burning him as if he had been touched by the sun itself, a sun that made him get burnt just because of falling in love.

 

Hongbin’s mind shuts, his body reacts out of reflex and pulls his hands out of that grasp like a man escaping from a fire that had been set in the depths of his soul,“Don't touch me!”

 

The pang Hongbin feels when he sees Hakyeon’s surprised eyes hurts him more than his own silent feelings. The utter distress that washes over Hakyeon’s irises leaves him speechless. Hongbin mutters an apology, long sigh following as his hands fall on Hakyeon’s shoulder, “Don't you understand, Hakyeon-hyung?” he asks, unnecessarily so for he is sure Hakyeon’s attempts to stop his volatile actions are nothing but his way of apologizing for rejecting him. Hongbin looks up, silent love lingering in his lips in awaiting, “You make my heart do the thing and it honestly freaks me out”

 

“It freaks me out,” Hongbin says, hands shaking, forehead now resting against Hakyeon’s as if words would reach to him more effectively the closer he was. It’s unshackling the chains in his heart in a split second, perhaps bribing the jailor keeping his words captive to play a blind eye to the disastrous outcome this may have, “Loving you scares the hell out of me, because I don't think you will ever love me back and-”

 

He is stopped by a sound that makes him shiver, softly brushing against his lips, Hakyeon’s surprised gasp captivates him and completely hijacks him from any trail his words were treading. It halts his heartbeats, an arrow thrown his way with the target being his erratic heart. Hongbin’s lips tremble, all sense of time lost as one of his hands lightly travels from Hakyeon’s shoulder to rest on his neck. He feels them both freeze, the only sound tearing the silence is Hakyeon’s honeyed voice letting out a question that prompts Hongbin to react and act up. It’s but a simple ‘ _So?_ ’ the one that has Hongbin closing the gap between them, his lips pressing tightly to Hakyeon’s own expectant ones.

 

It’s tight-lipped and soft, urgent yet with an indescribable calm as if he had arrived at a destination that has been long awaited, eyelids fluttering shut and for a few seconds, Hongbin feels like this is everything he has ever wanted in the world. He feels Hakyeon’s hands falling on the side of his arms, his fingers softly holding him in place and making the reality of it all dawn on Hongbin, realization hitting like a train out of its rails when Hakyeon’s touch brings him back to the surface.

 

“I'm sorry--” Hongbin retreats, his arms fall to his side and the back side of his legs make contact against the couch when he tries to take some steps back but the piece of furniture prevents him from running away. His cheeks are burning, his breath is trapped in the stillness of the night and his eyes don’t dare look at Hakyeon even when he hears his name falling from Hakyeon’s lips time and time again, urging him to look at him once more.

 

“Hyung-”

 

“Hongbin, please”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--” And it’s when he sees the traces of a frown forming in Hakyeon’s face that he corrects himself, nervousness now presenting itself when the possibility of having made his best friend mad seems too real,  “I mean, I did mean to but--”

 

“Okay, you did mean to kiss me then”

 

“I mean-”

 

“And you love me”

 

Hongbin can’t help but stumble upon his words, awareness showing itself in a myriad of ways he cannot comprehend and the only reaction he deems fit is to deny, backpedal as if it would rewind the hands of the clock and take him back to a moment in which he hadn’t let his words be voiced, in which his heart hadn’t spoken out loud, “It’s not like that, I just--”

 

"Just what Hongbin, please tell me" Hakyeon presses on and Hongbin wishes he could keep up the act, that he could say that this was a lie, a darned joke just for the sake of it. Yet the taste of Hakyeon’s lips remains as sugary reminder of the reality of his actions, and he can’t lie through gritted teeth, not when he is helplessly losing himself in Hakyeon’s eyes each passing second.

 

"How could I look into your eyes and tell you that I didn't mean it when all I can think about is how I wish to kiss you again" it manifests in light tremors in his words, all falling in replicas that attempt to hammer the fact that he is truthful. In love, truthfully so and no matter how much he denies it--Hakyeon makes all of it blossom so rapidly like spring passing by in the blink of an eye to bring just beauty of love in its wake, “You know what, this conversation has nowhere to go, I’m sorry I just--”

 

It’s like a sudden collision, fast and unexpected, too quick and beyond comprehension in the turbulence of the actions that follow as his chin gets trapped in Hakyeon’s slender fingers and his lips are captured in a kiss that freezes Hongbin on the spot, his knees giving away when Hakyeon walks forward coaxing him into letting his weight fall on the couch. Hongbin lands on the soft surface, yet his heartbeat soars high, drumming loudly on his ribcage as Hakyeon settles himself on his lap, hands bringing Hongbin’s face closer, deepening the kiss as his fingers get lost in the back of his hair.

 

It’s an action that turns difficult to make sense of, just how Hakyeon seems to be reciprocating his feelings tenfold, kiss after kiss signing his name time and time again and engraving itself deeply in Hongbin’s mind--the end of denial having made way to experience what his yearning wanted all along, the authenticity of the moment testified in the sweet little whimpers escaping both of their throats.

 

When Hakyeon pulls apart, his thumb grazes Hongbin’s lips as his eyes don’t dare break the contact that has been formed between, an undeniable connection that makes Hongbin only let out a mystified whisper of “Why?”

 

Hakyeon smiles and a question falls from his lips, genuine inquiry of “So this is what our friendship turned into?” bits of hesitance follow and Hongbin can only wait for him to finish talking as Hakyeon’s voice serves as a lullaby to the volatile hits in his chest, “What you want it to turn into--”

 

There’s not so much Hongbin can say to that, pretty much no other way to showcase an affirmative answer other than a whisper against his lips that lets Hongbin’s apprehensiveness shatter; now convinced that Hakyeon’s actions speak louder than his words and there is no need for him to say he loves him back because all of Hongbin’s thoughts summarize in a couple of words. Simple yet powerful enough as they mingle with Hakyeon’s breath and soon enough, becoming indistinct in between callings of his name echoing in the middle of kisses that taste like home and all he ever wished for, “You make my heart go” and perhaps it’s still scary, yet it’s nothing else other than right.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Ngl, the moment I saw this prompt I just knew that I had to take it, I'm sorry it took me a bit to get it done but I honestly hope that you enjoy it. It turned out long and I'm sorry for that but nevertheless- I truly hope you enjoy. >\\\<♡
> 
> -Mod K


	3. the unmistakable taste of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: stolen kiss + roomates/highschool au + 'my strawberry lip balm is bet—'/'shut up hyung, my grape flavored one is better', interrupted the younger./'then why don't you just let me taste it?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: binniescha
> 
> From: Mod L

Hongbin wasn’t sure how the two of them ended up like this - lips swollen with the sharp tang of artificial fruit lingering on both their tongues.

 

Well, aside from the fact he’d arranged for his hyung to stay over in his room for the night, sole intention having been to tackle an intimidatingly high stack of algebra coursework together.

 

Certainly nothing more was meant to happen after that seamless transition into morning.

 

Nope, not at all.

 

Such a gesture hadn’t gone unnoticed by Hongbin, secretly thanking his lucky stars that someone as generous and as patient as Hakyeon had taken time out of his hectic schedule to help him with upcoming exams that week.

 

It certainly hadn’t helped with the swaying of his heart into romantic, ephemeral territory either, perplexing his rigidly, love-repelled self to no end.

 

The hyung in question pushed back a pair of thickly-rimmed glasses, deeply engrossed into solving a particularly gruelling equation. Yet all Hongbin could do was focus on something entirely different altogether, if the subtle sheen of red forming on his cheeks was anything to go by.

 

His face had barely been inches apart from the elder student’s, weary-eyed and sleep deprived to hell and back.

 

Yet despite eyelids threatening to droop closed like cloaks over Hongbin’s bloodshot eyes, he painstakingly remained transfixed on the other student’s glistening lips, all the while sporting an absent-mindedly gawking expression.

 

Whenever Hakyeon got himself into this particularly focused mindset, he couldn’t help but nibble on his lower lip – a small habit of his to calm his nerves, which Hongbin had noticed for some time.

 

At the very least, he would’ve expected Hakyeon to briefly glide his tongue along that tender flesh… A region of his hyung’s face that had occupied Hongbin’s mind embarrassingly often, though he’d be caught dead professing such a thing.

 

Internally chastising himself for having mentally archived such subtleties over their months of study outings together (the younger had insisted they were  _ not _ dates), Hongbin knew Hakyeon was always far too invested into disassembling whatever problem was at hand to persistently fail in noticing the subtle allure of his actions.

 

But Hongbin didn’t. He would catch it, every damn time.

 

He wasn’t sure where such a fixation had stemmed from really; indeed, their first encounter along their shared college dorm stirred nothing but mild interest in the fresher, naturally intrigued by whom he’d be residing with over the year.

 

Amongst the intriguing roster of flatmates however, he met widely-acclaimed, final year mathematics student Hakyeon, who only just happened to live right next door to him.

 

In other words, a once loveless Hongbin’s impending doom.

 

This stupidly consuming crush on the elder student had weighed itself heavily upon Hongbin’s heart all year, only escalating further into finals season, much to the dismay of his struggling grades.

 

All those evenings of meals shared, games played and casual conversations together. All the flurries of advice, the anecdotes of former years… Every moment together coalescing into a secretly stashed archive of wonderful moments in his head, deep into the depths of his mind where formulae should have been stored instead.

 

Maybe it was because Hongbin discovered just how mind-blowingly talented Hakyeon was at singing and dancing through various on-campus performances? Perhaps it spurred from the first semester, where one evening he’d witness Hakyeon arriving atrociously late to his flat, drunkenly making out with some other male student in the corridor (which tugged unspeakable pangs of pain upon Hongbin’s heartstrings, though he would  _ never _ have admitted it)?

 

The younger student sighed to himself over these ruminating thoughts, spotting the neon green of 5:24am glaring at from a small desk next to his bed.

 

It then struck Hongbin that they’d been sitting together uninterrupted at his work desk for four hours straight.

 

Drunk on fatigue and bad life choices, he was just about ready to give in and collapse. Until those plump, rounded lips came into his peripheral vision once more.

 

Maybe he would give in to more than just his body’s beckoning for sleep tonight…

 

“Hyuuuung…” he mumbled groggily, letting months of pent-up precaution finally melt away. “What is… What  is that?”

 

An equally exhausted Hakyeon turned slowly towards him, bringing a halt to his unruly scribbling.

 

“W… What’s what, Bin-ah?” he replied rather lethargically, yawning loudly and unabashedly in his direction.

 

Hongbin lazily circled an index finger in front of Hakyeon’s mouth, squinting his eyes almost humorously in inspection, though his tone sounded more gaiety.

 

“That… That shiny stuff all over your lips… What  _ is _ that?”

 

A a strong element of mischief laced Hongbin’s words, for it was obvious to tell it’d been lip balm, even in his current state. But heck, he needed an excuse to divert the topic of conversation onto… Lips. Those lips. Hakyeon’s lips specifically, including the thin lustrous sheen which was coating them, an accomplice for what had been tormenting his mind for these last few hours.

 

Hongbin’s nose had even been close enough to them by this point to discern the faintest scent of… Strawberry.

 

“Well, Bin-ah,” Hakyeon began with a subtle grin, “That my friend, is something we like to call,  _ lip balm _ …”

 

Hongbin couldn’t help but snort at that.

 

For the life of him, he’d entirely forgotten that in his current state that his  _ own _ lips were coated in the stuff, which much to his horror, Hakyeon now appeared to be homing in on. “Oh- and what might  _ this _ be…?”

 

He practically felt the other’s warm breath tickling his skin, nose right up against his lips, save for a few millimetres.

 

Goosebumps broke out all over his skin, small hairs standing statically upright in their wake.

 

Hakyeon took a precautionary whiff of the balm adhering to the opening of his mouth, then took the liberty of continuing on with this playful narrative: “Why that’s… That smells like lip balm _ too _ _!_ Who would’ve guessed, huh?”

 

A choked-up, timid laugh escaped the younger man, momentarily looking away from the intensity of his gaze, his overall presence. His everything.

 

“But… But what flavour  _ is _ yours, hm?”

 

A deeper inhale was taken this time, much to Hongbin’s terrified delight. It was like he was being ruthlessly tested by some higher power residing in the skies to not succumb into taking those lips for himself in that very instant.

 

To take lips that had been tainted by someone who truly hadn’t loved him for who he was, to feel what the strawberry  _ really _ tasted like-

 

“It-it’s grape, hyung” he stammered out ungracefully, clearing his throat to cover up his far too enthralled mind. “G-grape flavoured…Balm...”

 

“Oooh,  _ grape balm _ huh?” he drawled out teasingly. “It’s odd how you weren’t able to figure out what I’d been wearing, considering you’ve got a  _ very _ similar product on right now.”

 

All Hongbin mustered was a throwing back of the head with yet another nervous laugh, wordlessly awaiting Hakyeon’s next course of action. “Grape is indeed nice and all, but… I’m sure it wouldn’t compare to the taste of a sweet, sweet strawberry…”

 

Hongbin needed to combat Hakyeon’s increasingly sultry tone, and fast.

 

“What, that artificial shit?’ he choked out, friendly jest to mask his skyrocketing anxiety. “Hyung,  _ please _ … Anyone with a brain cell would clearly prefer the flavour of grape in their lip balm. Not that red flavour masquerading as strawberry…”

 

Hakyeon’s eyebrows knitted together, hands finding their way onto his hips in a defensive stance.

 

“Now listen here freshie, my strawberry lip balm is bett-“

 

“Oh, shut up hyung! My grape-flavoured one is better,” interrupted the younger.

 

Hakyeon’s frown turned suddenly into a mischievous smirk. “Well then, why don't you just let me taste it?”

 

Hongbin’s heart halted momentarily, perhaps for several beats before violently pounding itself against his ribcage, letting a pen that had been clasped in his hand hastily slip from his fingers.

 

The proposition was... Highly unexpected. He’d never anticipated for things to escalated like this at all, for any seed to be planted and to grow into a manifesting blossom of fixation, adoration… Something  _ more _ .

 

He wasn’t sure if some omniscient being was playing him for a fool right now, but something in his mind simply told him that this was the right moment to take the plunge.

 

Before he could even be compelled to respond however, the elder closed in, bridging the scarce gap lingering between them to plant lips upon lips.

 

And for a moment, Hongbin forgot how to breathe.

 

There was something else occupying Hongbin’s mind as the kiss took place, other than ‘ _ ooh, his lips are so soft’  _ and ‘oh,  _ Cha fucking Hakyeon is fucking kissing me right now’ _ – the fact there was no way in hell Hakyeon would have been able to palate the substance settled against Hongbin’s mouth like this.

 

Though (un)fortunately enough the stolen kiss was brief, Hakyeon reeling back almost as quickly as he’d arrived, shock alight in those gorgeous almond eyes of his.

 

“O-oh gosh Bin-ah, I’m so sorry I-I did that, I must’ve-”

 

“Shhh, hyung, hyung,” Hongbin ushered softly, putting a finger against his blabbering mouth to silence him. He was shocked at himself for having managed to maintain this level of composure under his direly distressed state, though he’d frequently played along with this calm demeanour when hanging around with his hyung.

 

One needed to develop coping mechanisms in stressful situations, after all.

 

“Do you even call that  _ tasting _ it? Let me show you how it’s actually done...”

 

Hongbin’s mouth then opened to encompass Hakyeon’s trembling lower lip, gently stroking his tongue along it as Hakyeon had done so himself countless times before.

 

The subtle scent of strawberry began to invade his nostrils, and soon enough over his taste buds too. All the while, despite the manic callings off his heart, he continued lapping and sucking onto the supple flesh as his marginally lust-filled eyes bore into Hakyeon’s own awed, enamoured gaze.

 

Perhaps he too was just as mind-blown as Hongbin at the playing out of this supposed ‘study session’?

 

It wasn’t long though before they’d parted again, albeit briefly; Hakyeon was hastily eager to pull Hongbin back into the orbit of his mouth another time, letting their tongues roam lazily, lovingly together for a while as an excuse for tasting the other’s lip product.

 

Although Hongbin was almost certain that by this point, any synthesised flavouring that had lingered on his tongue or between theirs simply dissipated altogether.

 

In reality, he pretty much  _ knew _ that this had all boiled down into some mischievous ploy to get the pair of them to make out at some ungodly hour, utterly exhausted and deprived of so much sensibility that algebra seemed like a foreign language to them at this point.

 

But there was no denying that the most distinct flavour of them all was the one that underlined the manufactured product - the only one unique to this world, one that only  _ he _ could say he’d had the pleasure of tasting in this very moment, if not for many moments more.

 

Breathlessly, they parted again, for Hakyeon to hoarsely ask:

 

“So, which is indeed better?”

 

Hongbin paused momentarily, equally as drained and robbed of neurological coherence. But his conclusion was definite:

 

“The alluring, unmistakable taste of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there prompter! 
> 
> As you can see, I ended up getting a liiiiiittle too carried away with this particular prompt hehe (apologies for that lmao), but I hope that you were able to enjoy it regardless! Thank you for a very sweet (no pun intended) prompt to write for~! ❤️️🍓🍇
> 
> \- Mod L 💙


	4. brewed from beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: lazy morning kiss + slice of life au + ‘Hakyeon thought nothing could kickstart his mornings better than a good cup of green tea – until he met Hongbin and his lips.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: [@tyt0715](https://twitter.com/tyt0715)
> 
>  
> 
> From: Mod L 💙

Hakyeon arose that morning to the sound of cute, low groans resounding from Hongbin’s throat – not exactly an irregular occurrence for him, but one that never failed to make butterflies churn wildly in his stomach every time.

Safe to say, the older man was ridiculously enamoured by the sound, with an adrenaline rush surging chaotic amounts of energy through his system. Not only from the audial presence of his lover, but too from the fatigued expression that Hongbin’s face effortlessly wore that morning; his minimalistic pout, puffy eyes and furrowed brows, all against the backdrop of white bedding that accentuated all these features. 

Such a sight never failed to leave Hakyeon utterly bewildered by his beauty first thing in the morning.

“Urgh… Mooooorning hyuuuung,” Hongbin barely croaked out, almost as if he embodied death itself.

“Mmm… Good morning, my Hong Hong~” Hakyeon cooed back sweetly in stark contrast, nuzzling his nose against a cheek that peeped from the covers. The action was met with breathy giggles and protesting shakes of the head from his dongsaeng, which only aroused a stream of soft chuckles to fall from the elder’s mouth.

Murmuring against his skin, he asked: “Haven’t slept well, have you?”

Hongbin mustered what he could of a scoff whilst burying himself further under the duvet, scarlet burning his cheeks whilst Hakyeon softly chuckled at the lifeless response. It was certainly a silly, rhetorical question if he’d ever asked one.

_ Of  _ course _ he hadn’t _ , Hakyeon mused to himself, his system relatively shattered, but not nearly as much as Hongbin’s from the condition he’d left him in last night.

After the rather wild events which had transpired the night before, it was hardly surprising that his lover could barely bring himself to utter a word, not even a coherent one at that. It would likely take several days for them to both to fully recover from this, that much he could tell.

But God, it had been more than worth it.

With every attempt to try and coax his lover from under the covers however, Hongbin defiantly remained cocooned under the bed sheets, whining out protests to even take a single step beyond this mattress, much to Hakyeon’s amusement.

Although abrupt to surface in his thoughts, Hakyeon remembered a much simpler time where there had been no Hongbin, no warmth beside him as he rose from his bed. And what a drastically bleak time that seemed to be compared to the way things were now.

It wasn’t like he’d not been happy before, not in the slightest; he’d been content with the way things were for a long time. He’d worked hard, settled nicely into a friendly neighbourhood with a sustainable income securely under his belt. His parents couldn’t have been prouder, plus he’d manage to forge some lifelong friendships along the way too.

Though following such a road hadn’t been the easiest, he’d certainly established himself a comfortable enough existence, one he could pride himself in. 

But despite all this, he still hadn’t felt entirely fulfilled with himself, despite it all.

Yet by some chance, by some unprecedented calling of fate, their separate paths in life just happened to cross.

The workplace can often be the milieu for someone to find their future partner, and in Hakyeon’s case, this had certainly been no exception. 

With their diligent positions working at a bank together, he learnt of Hongbin’s firm but fair family, his journey getting here and all his ambitions and dreams, which he spoke of with such vibrance in his eyes that Hakyeon swore they held a galaxy of their own inside them, simply from just how radiantly they sparkled.

And it seemed as if no matter what, they’d never been able to untangle the stitches which had bounded and interwoven their very existences so naturally together. But neither of them would’ve traded that for the world.

He wouldn’t have wanted anything else aside from this place for them both to reside, furled together in pristine sheets every morning that they woke up and every night that they fell into this bed together. Just like they’d fallen deeply in love with each other, all those years ago.

“Come on, you,” Hakyeon murmured, the thoughts playing in his mind like a delicate symphony. “I’ll go make us something.”

Another friendly little nudge to prompt Hongbin to leave his self-constructed cotton fortress proved fruitless, yet Hakyeon merely rolled his eyes in amusement, a smile creeping onto his lips as he walked away into the kitchen, leaving a very disgruntled boyfriend in his wake.

Barefooted steps padded along the wooden floor, echoing softly inside their shared flat as Hakyeon approached the kitchen in nothing but a loose t-shirt and shorts, scratching his head absent-mindedly as an attempt to rouse alertness throughout his entire body.

Once inside, he retrieved the kettle from its stand, filled it with water and placed it back to press the lever, staring outside of the window whilst waiting for the device to jarringly screech to life once it had reached its peak.

Hearing the familiar ‘click’ and grumbles from the appliance, he instinctively pulled out two mugs from a nearby cupboard and set them down on the counter, then placing two green tea bags inside them with a contented hum.

He was just about to pick up the jet-black kettle, when two arms abruptly wrapped around his figure.

“Yah- Hongbin-ah!”

His giggled protests were met with spright laughter at the sudden sensation of Hongbin leaning into his neck with a soft sigh – feeling him plant kisses along his skin, smiles melting into each one as Hakyeon’s temperature spiked slightly at his touch.

“Hey, don’t tease me!” Hakyeon continued to whine during his giggling fit, attempting to break his dongsaeng’s grip to get them to face one another, instead of all this delightfully incredulous teasing so soon into the day.

The laughter died down into near silence for a moment, gazes properly aligning for the first time that morning. Hakyeon got to see his lover’s bare, bed-ridden face in all its glory, a sight which always succeeded him in catching him off guard.

Visually absorbing his almost flawless skin, the tangled strands of golden brown atop of his head (which although entirely untamed, still looked stunning on him), his radiant smile… All of it hit him with such clarity, as golden rays of sunshine bleeding through a window at the crack of dawn would.

They younger of the two remained blissfully unaware of just how mesmerising he looked, no matter when or where they were together. It was something which endlessly fascinated Hakyeon, more so how he would deny such a thing whenever he was complimented on his features.

“…What is it, hyung?” Hongbin asked curiously, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Ahh, it’s nothing Bin-ah, just, just this…”

Hakyeon took Hongbin’s head into his palms, pressed his nose against his own and chuckled gleefully, like a lovestruck teenager who had just found the one for life.

Although Hongbin’s face momentarily scrunched up at the cheesy gesture, Hakyeon had the inner reassurance that with each expression of disgust, it had been Hongbin’s unique way of expressing his own affection. He was no mushy type, never had been, and Hakyeon knew that full well. 

But it never stopped him from showering the younger with such adoration that it caused him to ungracefully malfunction at times like these.

It wasn’t long however until their lips also made contact, Hongbin’s plump ones lingering against his own which elicited a feeling nothing short of magical deep inside Hakyeon’s heart. Laughter transpired as the two continued, cheeks cupped eagerly, their breathing and minds lost entirely to each other in their shared space, their home.

For a long time, Hakyeon had been adamant that nothing could kickstart his mornings better than a steaming hot mug of green tea - until he’d ended up meeting Hongbin and his lips. 

Their district quality and individuality in this world rivalled any other substance one could try to revive themselves with in the morning. Yet the fact Hakyeon was the only one who could have them made them that much more special. 

So he cherished them with every opportunity that he got.

Withdrawing a little breathlessly, Hakyeon observed the slight dilation on Hongbin’s pupils, the creases which formed around them into eye smiles and deep-set dimples. A true look of adoration if Hakyeon had ever seen one, which melted him to his very core, as it never ceased to.

“Maybe… Just maybe, I’ve been able to recompose myself,” Hongbin grumbled hoarsely, though his smile remained just as wide.

“Oh, is that so?” Hakyeon asked playfully, stroking his lover’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Well then, in that case…”

He took the initiative to entwine their fingers together, before eagerly whisking them both back to the bedroom in a haze of rushed movement and frantic giggles.

Perhaps the tea could wait after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello prompter!~
> 
> As you can see, I settled for green tea in the end! 😂 though I'm inclined to believe Hakyeon enjoys both green tea and coffee lmao
> 
> This was a very cute prompt that I couldn’t resist the opportunity of taking, even if there were odd moments of a risqué nature chucked in (although, I hope you don’t mind that lmao 🙈💞)
> 
> Thank you dear prompter, and I hope you've enjoyed reading this!
> 
> \- Mod L 💙


	5. Lifetimes of loss only the stars know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: I'm sorry kiss + Reincarnation AU + "I'm sorry for all the undeserving suffering I've thrown your way. I'm sorry I was so selfish. I'm sorry, but if there's one thing I know after watching you die for the 257th time, its that my love for you is as timeless as can be"
> 
> For : [ChaNssi](https://twitter.com/ChaaNssi)
> 
> From: Mod M

The night is a moment of pure wonder, bleached dreams lost in a vast sky as black as the depths of any other unknown, a clamour of whispers still lingering on golden sand with each step Hakyeon takes to meet stars and memories sleeping into the deep sea, sea which eats the horizon till all that is left are dark blues swirling into the cold light of the moon, a harsh embrace painting the frigid shine of the water.

It’s a forever changing painting well acquainted with time itself and its secrets, so alive albeit its own colourless desertness. It drowns steps before they are even taken on the mass of crushed seashells now of a golden colour, fine to the touch yet once again holding life of their own.The beach is familiar in such sense for the lone figure observing from afar, body illuminated by the lamppost behind him, yellowish light warming up his tired eyes.

An onlooker who listens idly to the rush of waves which call him out ask of him to come closer, for he had waited long enough for the sole tick of midnight to shatter in his bones and allow his heart to beat. The feeling of humanity, of blood pumping loudly in his ears, it’s all but an interface given to the lone spirit coming into the form of a human body, an oh so fragile, selfish choice he never fails to ask for when lives are meant to collide.

 

It never takes long, by now he is sure that life simply loves to play tricks on him, trying to scare him, rip his inside of any hope or love just to leave him numb and for death to walk once again proudly next to him. Maybe it should be called a curse, the warmth of a shy breeze barely caressing his face as he lets his legs go lazily on the same path, always the same place, the same smile, the same night. 

And Hakyeon is tired, tired of what his life has become after so many years, so many tries and so many faces he had long forgotten once they died. He's meant to bring happiness, yet it never lasted for anyone. Human nature was confusing, beautiful in its own creation, an idolisation of love and perfection proudly showcased in the souls of this world, all tied to a perfect match.

The night has always been one for many to venture out, a consoling moment with no worry for another day, always on the brim of total silence where the waves are the only ones singing in harmony. A slight shuffle is what catches his senses off guard, forcing him to cock his head back from having been lost somewhere in the horizon for only a matter of seconds in order to meet the sole figure mirroring his tired stature, the only difference lying in the genuine smile the other holds.

He is only able to take note of the casual attire, dark eyes and a quiet “hi” before the burning spreads through his whole being like the black plague, ripping the flesh on his hand with barbaric forced till blood draws out of his fingers, each drop stitching itself in the form of a red thread, something meant to raise joy now filling his mouth with dread.

The smile he’s given is too calm, hand already inviting him in, such strange aura involuntary making his blood run cold, tangling his breath in itself till it hurts like vines constantly growing over his vocal cords. As if the roles were reversed, Hakyeon struggles to let air in, each intake shakier and more unstable than the one before, the  
dagger deeply rooted inside his chest twisting at the sign he is faced with, one he prayed to never see, for his waiting was now wasted and any hope ripped from his already dying heart. 

If only the eyes of the stranger showcased more behind cool browns other than acceptance of fate, Hakyeon would have forced himself to believe, hope for it to be his lucky life yet such knowing gaze taunts him till all he wants is to run, wishing nothing more than finding a way to go back and hide from that all bittersweet smile and eyes full of love.

“You are late today” the red thread gives just the right amount of light when next to the moon’s strong presence, making the speaker a phantasm, a bad dream painted in hues of silver and young crimson which tugs at Hakyeon’s chest, holding a sword above his head.

Hakyeon can’t help but wonder if it’s the other way around.

“This time you remember, I suppose.” to the untrained eye, it is all but a first meeting of two matching souls who found each other after years of searching, but the dry words dragging themselves out in a dreary statement are only there to ensure the reality they are caught in, foreign and incomprehensible as if part of a dream-like state which forces Hakyeon’s voice to sound like the one of a stranger with its own white fear of breaking the calm for time to take its course again and flow through his fingers like sand. He’s not looking for an answer, that much he's sure of, but knowledge still burns his flesh around each wonky thread manifesting at his words as a last reminder which dies off when Hongbin takes Hakyeon’s hand in his, the somewhat brave mask falling off the younger’s face.

He wants to run, for the first time he wishes nothing more than run from that smile, that all knowing smile and those eyes full of love. If only they showcased more behind those cool browns other than mere acceptance of fate, Hakyeon would have tried once again with the heart open and hope mending on old wounds. 

 

After all, this life is too different.

And Hongbin’s are there to remind him of it, bright and calm when catches Hakyeon under his gaze to tell all that is known, once again having the older’s lungs to burn maybe even more than the read thread still manifesting in it's glory around their hands in a tangled mess to show how many times it was broken, only to be threatened once more by his own selfish choice.

“Tell me, have I changed from what you remember?” he’s unsure for how long the only company they had were the silent waves breaking near their feet, or when Hongbin’s velvety voice left curious words to question almost boldly. Hakyeon’s eyes fall to their hands, the newest thread tangled in between fingers, locking them together in a promise they made time and time again with false hope.

And it burns, it burns like the youngest of flames, of guilt and hate even when all Hakyeon’s knows is love.

This was more familiar, the quiet encounter feels like an old friend when all Hongbin does is smooth his fingers over the old threads with an almost childlike wonder. Why should Hakyeon speak when he knows well enough how the night will end? Why should he shake away from the warmth of his soulmates by forcing him to talk, to beg him for any kind of reassurance that his fears aren't a nightmare beneath their feet, when the truth is already hanging low on his shoulder?

“You never changed Bin-ah, you are the same fragile soul you were when we met.” 

In a corner of his heart, between sorrowful voices, a collection of memories sits idly as a showcase for each life and any smile to have ever illuminated Hongbin’s features, too fragile to the touch but enough of a reason for his words to ring of truth.

Hongbin only laughs sweetly, hand already tugging the elder’s, encouraging him to more from the spot he’s been rooted to since their eyes met. Albeit how the sweetness of such small gesture makes Hakyeon’s eyes light up, the sudden lump in his throat doesn’t go unnoticed at the unfamiliar reaction of his soulmate; when he should’ve pulled a face and call him out for the overly-romantic answer he gave, maybe even slap his arm lightly before letting him cling to his arm, all Hongbin did was laugh. A laugh so pure and calm it covered Hakyeon’s troubled mind like a lullaby, but so uncharacteristic and inducing the dreaded conclusion. 

Hakyeon refuses such thought, hope still blooming as he lets Hongbin guide him along the beach in total silence, a smile adorning his youthful features and knowing eyes. It’s selfish, yet all comes from love.

They take steps meant for them, thread still tangled around their fingers, the red glimmer giving up light and Hakyeon wonders if that’s the reason for the strong grip his soulmate has in worry of losing the only source of light they have.There’s no need to ask where Hongbin is taking him, not when he is already in hold of all and the facade he put up time and time again cracked under too much pressure like a mask made of clay.The sand still prays for good luck and hopeful dreams when they stop abruptly, too sudden for their already fast paced walk and it makes Hakyeon lose his balance and bump into Hongbin lightly.

Maybe he was impatient, for they are still on the beach with the waves and stars watching them when the final destination was meant to be the park, but Hakyeon shouldn’t be as surprised or confused as his eyes give him away to be, nothing is as it should, so why would he expect of Hongbin to lead him to a familiar place?

The younger doesn’t soften his grip on the other’s hand when he turns to face him, brows close together and lower lip in between his teeth in a mute sign of clear frustration which only confuses Hakyeon further. He knows that the man holding him by hand is who he loved time and time again, in each life and for who he gave up his only wish in order to acquire a human body, for them to be tied by fate and the one he still loves even now, when he remembers the true nature of their bond. But his reactions scare him, they made him restless and he fails to realise how much his hands are shaking when Hongbin’s lips break apart and he doesn’t know what he may be told.

“Just ask me. There’s no reason to drag this more than it was already.” a certain desperation echoes from the sudden requirement Hongbin asks for in such bold manner, air punched out of Hakyeon’s body as he tears his hand away in a harsh motion, mind screaming at him to back up, run away from the night-terror he woke up in, each step creating a bigger barrier between the two as it disrupted the somewhat serene haze Hakyeon fell in in the few moments of silence.

Somehow, he finds himself scoffing.

“If you already know, why should I even do so?”for the first time since midnight came, Hakyeon asks a genuine question. Anger bubbles rapidly, blurring his vision as he continues to put distance between himself and his lover “I know the answer already don’t I? For the sea and moon to meet, am I not right?”

Their meeting isn’t right in any shape or form, but it’s enough to craze the older for a laugh shakes his whole body in the harshest form only frustration knows how to give. It never was right, never will be, every life was just a fruitless dream he begged to become reality only for his own happiness. Never thinking through it, always throwing himself at the smallest glimpse of hope he can see in such selfish manner. Maybe he is only mad at himself and his futile wishes, after all he’s the one to try and run when his soulmate stays quiet.

The red thread gives up till all it’s left is dried drops of blood which mark the paled sand now that they are no longer holding onto each other,blinding contrast when deep red rests on the pale gold of the sand. Not finding enough power to hold the madness of emotion bleeding from Hakyeon’s dark irises, Hongbin casts his gaze to the darkness of the horizon. 

“What’s your wish?” played by his own magic, Hakyeon clings to Hongbin’s forearm when all he meets is silence. “Be it wealth, be it love, ask me and I shall give.” Bearers of fortune, now meant to give pain and Hakyeon must be mad to give in so easily to what Hongbin desires, but he loves, and love has always blinded him to the point of selfish kisses and careless actions.

He searches for a response behind the quietness of his supposed lover, desperation making itself present through his tightening grip till Hongbin finally smiles, hands falling on the older’s hips to bring his closer, a murmur oh so softly caressing Hakyeon’s skin. 

“For you to kiss me.”

The whisper which follows falls on deaf ears when all Hakyeon can do is stare at the man with a silent yet accepting gaze. A wish is a wish and as much as he wants to argue, to call him mad for such a deed would end it all, words refuse to leave his already burnt to ashes heart. Love is what he knows, happiness is what he gives for that is what his magic means, but now he can only encase Hongbin in his arms, keep him close to his own frame as the younger cups his face with the gentlest of touches, silent waves washing over the anger coursing through Hakyeon’s veins when his name brushes over his skin.

Sudden warmth, too familiar, too sweet, it filters the air in Hakyeon’s lungs when the younger’s lips find his, molded only for him to feel, to taste. It’s intoxicating, the way Hongbin lets out a sigh of content, Hakyeon merely shuddering as his lover lets out a “thank you.” 

Lips start to taste of salt, softer by the second as they leave dread to drop in his stomach at the sudden feeling of coldness taking over, the sweet smile going numb once they break apart. Hongbin’s breath is shaking, unstable when his lungs start to give up under the soft whispers his soulmate leaves imprinted on his cheeks, mumbled apologies peppered on lips as Hakyeon continues to hold onto him only so he’d feel him close, share his warmth once they break apart.

Eyes white, angry and mad bore into the ones of the younger. Exhaustion settles in Hongbin’s body, a feeble smile trying to hide the irreversible weakness of his already delicate soul. Hakyeon doesn’t remember when he last saw Hongbin holding such content tone, barely even catching the “it’s okay” he gives him before kissing him again sweetly. But he doesn’t care, not when the piled emotions dissolve just as fast as they came, not when the coldness he feels is taking over his lover.

Only the stars know the truth, their ever present selves watching over the delicate exchange of love before the slightest of tugs pinches Hakyeon’s heart, whispers of fear and madness stuck on his lips when Hongbin’s body falls limp in his arms taking both of them down.

"I'm sorry for all the undeserving suffering I've thrown your way.” Choking on his own words, Hakyeon cradles the younger close, trying to numb the coldness of his body, to share his own warmth, for his mind is clouded from the pain flowing into his veins as it destroys the human interface he oh so selfishly begged for. I'm sorry I was so selfish. I'm sorry, but if there's one thing I know after watching you die for the 257th time, its that my love for you is as timeless as can be." He allows himself to cry, lips holding one last “I love you” when Hongbin’s heart beats for one last time.

The thread is once again cut, for the lone spirit has lost his lover in yet another life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear prompter~
> 
> I had my eyes on your prompt since the very start. but it ended up taking way longer to get it done than I initially thought it would ^^;;  
> And I'm unsure if the way I interpreted the prompt is close to what you envisioned for it, but I still hope that it'll be on your liking.
> 
> Thank you so much for such inspiring prompt 💕
> 
> \- Mod M💞


End file.
